Elliots Jealousy
by Deserts Of Glass
Summary: Elliots jealous, and Leo notices.
1. Chapter 1

(There might be a chapter two... Im not sure yet.. Comments are always appreciated though^^)

Leo held the thick book close to his nose, breathing in the musty smell of a old, frequently borrowed book from the school library. Completely oblivious to the noble, who was complaining loudy in front of him. "Uh, what? Sorry, I was distracted. My favorite character was just about to confront her-"

"Leo! You can't just read all the time! You'll hit something, or..." He trailed off and stared at the agitated valet next to him.

Leo glared, "Elliot. You did not just pull me away from a great story for that." He took one step toward the tall boy who instincively backed up, not wanting to be hit.

The Nightray pursed his lips and moved away from the smaller boy, who followed him diligently with small steps that echoed loudly in the gaping corridor. When he turned back around, he saw that Leo had begun reading again. Sighing, he decided not to press the issue, and continued down the hall.

Once they were back in their room, Elliot fell back onto his bed and began talking. "Leo, can't you take a break from that damn book?" Getting no reply, he stomped over to the dark-haired boy and roughly pulled the book from his hands.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed indignantly, "Be careful with that! It's valuable!" He reached for the book, only to have Elliot pull it just out of his reach. Leo squeaked and leaned forward a little more, stretching in an attempt to reach it.

Elliot moved backwards a little more, and Leo followed the book he was holding. It went on like that for a minute, until Leo stretched a little too far and fell face-first onto the floor. Elliot gasped and leaned down to make sure that the small noirette wasn't hurt or angry.

As he got closer to the delicate boys face, trying to see if he looked angry, a hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to the floor. "Give. Me. My. Book. Back. Elliot." The noble pulled the book from behind his back and pressed it in Leo's outstreched hand.

"Thank you." The boy smiled, and pushed himself off the ground.

"Leo? Why do you read so much?" The Nightray mumbled, "You don't talk enough."

Leo pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger, grinning, "Aww, are you jealous?"

"What? No! Why would I be jealous!"

The small boy took a couple of steps towards his roommate, and chuckled. "You're acting very jealous, you know?" Two more steps brought him closer, to where their noses were nearly touching. The taller boys face was becoming a bright shade of red.

Leo stood on his toes and put his lips next to Elliots ear. He whispered, "I think you like me. I also think that you aren't going to admit it. So I'm going to try something."

He pulled back, so he was face to face with the flustered boy. Leaning forward again, he brushed his lips lightly against Elliots, who squeaked in suprise at the boldness of his valet.

When Leo pulled away, Elliots face was a dark shade of red, and he was staring at Leo in absolute shock.

"What's wrong Elliot?" The boy stared at him innocently..


	2. Chapter 2

(This is going to be a really short chapter!)

Elliot raced out of the room, flushing a bright shade of red. The noirette stared after him, confused. "What's up with him? He couldn't be upset about…" He touched two fingers to his lips, "One little kiss…" Leo hesitated, then walked quickly after the Nightray, calling out to him, "Elliot! Come back!"

He chased the boy down the hallway, and out through the surprisingly empty courtyard. "Quit chasing me!" The noble exclaimed, whirling around. "Why are you following me Leo?" The petite valet flinched in surprise, and an expression of hurt flashed across his face, quickly replaced by one of anger.

"Fine." He narrowed his eyes and inhaled sharply, turning away from Elliot.

When he got back to the dorm room that he shared with Elliot, he flopped down onto his bed, sighing. He whispered, barely audible, even to himself, "Elliot.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't know you were.." He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the wall opposite him dully.

He heard the door click as the knob was turned, and then a light creak. A hand lightly touched his shoulder, and he turned to face Elliot. Before he could speak, the boy cut him off, "Leo. I'm…" he paused, "really sorry I yelled at you."

He stared for a second, then answered, "I guess, I could forgive you, if you pro—" He was cut off again by the noble who put a hand over his mouth, so that he could resume speaking.

"I wasn't done Leo." Elliot glared, "I guess I got mad because.. I.." He faltered, his voice becoming much quieter, "I.. Like.. You..."

Leo pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose with one finger, and smirked. "Eh, I figured as much."


	3. Chapter 3

(Grrr.. this chapter seems really messed up to me.. It just doesn't seem like how Leo might act. ): But oh well, really short chapter – I might be able to add another one either later today or early tomorrow :D Comments are always appreciated^^)

"What? Since when?" The blonde exclaimed loudly, "Leo!"

The smaller boy bit his lower lip and considered for a moment, "Hmmm… It's always been kind of obvious, Elliot. You aren't very good at keeping secrets, you know." The noble blushed, but kept his eyes steadily trained on Leo's face. "I just wanted to see when you would finally admit it to yourself."

"Leo! Seriously?" Elliot groaned, and covered his eyes in embarrassment. A second later, he felt a delicate hand tug his own away from his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw Leo's face just inches from his own.

Leo opened his mouth, and began to speak quietly, "Elliot. Don't be like that." He stared at Elliot steadily through the thick glasses that shielded his face. "I don't like it when you're upset." If Elliot had been able to see through Leo's curtain of hair he would have seen Leo's bright eyes watering. "And I don't want you to—" One tear slid down his pale cheek, and down to his chin.

Elliot noticed that, and raised one hand to wipe Leo's tears away. "I'm sorry Leo. But why are you upset? I didn't say anything this time."

"Because you're being stupid!" Leo exclaimed loudly, whipping his head back up, "I've liked you all these years, and you never paid enough attention to figure it out, even though we even live in the same dorm!"

Elliot stared on in surprise at Leo's sudden outburst, not quite sure what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

(I forgot to write another chapterD: There's a flashback in this, it's the scene that's written in the tilty lettersx3)

"Leo.. I didn't know you.."

He was cut off by the petite boy, who exclaimed loudly, "That's the entire point! You didn't care enough to notice that I always stare at you during classes. At least I noticed that you like me. You're oblivious to me!"

"I didn't know I was hurting you." The noble sighed unhappily, fiddling with one of the ribbons tied around the strap of his bag. Leo looked down, and his mouth dropped open ever-so-slightly.

The noirette reached out a pale hand with long fingers, and tugged on one end of the ribbon. "Elliot… Is that the ribbon I lost?"

_The noirette pulled his dark hair back, and tied it with a dark red ribbon, leaving his bangs loose so they hung over his eyes. Noticing Elliot's stare, he turned to look at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" _

"_Hmm? Oh, nothing, I've just never seen you with your hair back.. You look really pretty, just like a girl.." Thinking about what he said, he immediately backtracked, "I didn't mean—I just think you look pre—"_

_Leo laughed lightly, "I heard you the first time, Elliot." _

"_Well, I didn't want you to—"_

"_Ugh." Leo groaned, "I didn't tie it right. Can you fix it for me?" _

"_Sure." The noble took the ribbon, and began to tie it around the wavy hair. It was too short though, and kept sliding out of the knot. _

_Leo shrugged his shoulders, and pulled the ribbon out of his hair. "Eh, It's fine." He set it down on the desk. "You know, I keep that around my wrist every day. It's kind of like a good luck charm, I guess." He pointed to a small metal locket that dangled off the end. Prying apart the two halves of the locket to reveal a portrait of him and Elliot laughing joyfully, he held it up to show the flushing Nightray. _

_The next day, when Leo was tearing apart his half of the room they shared looking for the ribbon, Elliot denied knowing where it was while holding it tightly in his palm. _

"You kept that?" the valet asked, blushing, "I was looking for that.." The sentence trailed off, and he stared down at the ground shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is the last chapter! So my advice would be to assume that after it ends, Elliot and Leo make up, live forever, and have little blonde bespectacled babies… And Leo's the mom.)

He muttered angrily, "Why do you have to do stuff like that Elliot? I can't exactly stay mad at you if you do stuff like that… saving the locket…" He glared at the ground looking like he wanted to either sink into it or smash something against it. "It's unfair..."

Knowing that the worst was now over, Elliot smiled a little and lifted a hand to brush the blonde hair away from his face. "Well, I didn't know you were going to be so aggressive over all this!" He pursed his lips and considered, "Although I guess I should have known."

Leo grabbed a shoe and hurled it at the noble. "Don't assume! It's impolite!"

"Of course you're going to lecture me about manners…" He let the sentence trail off, leaving it unfinished.

The noirette stuck out his jaw defiantly, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Are you saying I lecture you frequently?"

"…Yes…"

Leo put a hand of each of his masters shoulders, and pushed forcefully, leaving Elliot lying on the floor. "I only lecture you because I don't want you to ruin your reputation." He kneeled down besides the boy, putting one hand on his shoulder. "Besides, if I didn't think I was helping you, there'd be no reason for me to stick around, right?"

Elliot's eyes widened, and he exclaimed loudly, "No! Leo, you can't leave me. You don't have to lecture me to be helpful… After all, you're probably the one thing keeping me sane right now." He grinned, "Besides, when I hit people, it's usually cause they're stupid assholes that say something idiotic about you."

A light dusting of pink spread across the dark-haired boys cheeks, and he tried to suppress a smile, but failed. "Elliot…"


End file.
